


A Little Peace

by shockandlock



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demigods, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Byleth is still trying to process everything after her arrival at Camp Half-Blood. Luckily, she has senior camper Dorothea around to help her out. Written as a request.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 14





	A Little Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for [randomcanbian](https://randomcanbian.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. The idea is really interesting and has so much potential!
> 
> Enjoy!

Demigod. It was something out of a myth, but somehow, it had become Byleth’s reality. Her father taught her to defend herself for a reason. Maybe this was that reason.

“I’m sure that you’ll fit right in here!” Dorothea said as she led Byleth through the camp. She was the senior camper assigned to show Byleth around.  _ “Dorothea Arnault. Apollo’s talented daughter at your service!”  _ she had introduced proudly with an exaggerated curtsy.

Byleth was about to respond when a glint of sunlight caught her eye. She turned towards passing campers who were toting a variety of different weapons like swords and spears. 

“Interested?” Dorothea winked at her. Before Byleth could respond, Dorothea grabbed her hand and pulled them towards the entrance of the shed. “This is the armory. You’ll get to choose a weapon later. I’m a sword and dagger kind of gal myself. You?”

“Swords,” Byleth said, looking around the room in awe. She had never even imagined so many different kinds of weapons in one place. “Jeralt taught me, but I never owned a real one before.”

“Jeralt?”

“My father.” It felt weird to call him anything else even now that they were apart.

They were quiet for a moment, but then Dorothea squeezed her hand. “We’re not sisters then, but let’s hope that your godly parent will claim you soon! You’re quite pretty, you know. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were an Aphrodite kid.”

Byleth blushed.

“Shall we continue with the tour?”

* * *

Byleth sat on the ground as she breathed in the fresh air. She could hear the echoes of other campers in the distance. She knew that she should probably join them, but after such a long day, she needed peace and quiet.

Dorothea sat next to her. “Not gonna join the campfire?”

Byleth shrugged. “I needed some space.”

“I get it. It’s certainly a lot to take in,” 

“How did you process it?” Byleth asked. 

Dorothea curled her legs up to her chest. Byleth wanted to take her words back, but Dorothea started speaking. “I had a long time to process things,” she said. Byleth glanced at her necklace. She saw at least seven beads. “I always knew I was different even before coming here, and well, this is my family now.”

“How did you know that you were different?”

“I was never great in school, even as a kid. All I wanted to do was sing.”

“God of music,” Byleth mused.

“Yep.” She stretched her arm towards the sunset. “Do things ever happen that you just can’t explain?”

Byleth knew that feeling all too well. Sometimes, she swore she could see the future, but she dismissed it as mere deja-vu. 

“My voice had power over people. I was scared, but the camp helped me through it.” Dorothea turned to smile at Byleth. “I know what it’s like to feel lost, so come to me if you need anything, alright?”

For the first time since arriving at camp, Byleth felt truly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought with Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or check out my other social medias through my carrd if you're interested in seeing parts of the writing process or possibly requesting something!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
